Do not cry for me
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: Sherlock Holmes est atteint d'un cancer du pancréas en stade terminal. Il ne lui reste plus que quelques mois à vivre. Ce journal est l'histoire de ces derniers jours de souffrance, de joie et de désespoir. Ce journal est la dernière trace du meilleur détective de tous les temps.
1. Prologue : Premiers Symptômes

**DO NOT CRY FOR ME**

Disclaimer : _Sherlock_ appartient à Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss et à la BBC. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits.

**Warning :** Peut-vous déprimer totalement les feelings, ne pas lire si vous êtes déjà dépressif. Sauf si vous êtes masochistes, et dans ce cas-là, je ne peux rien pour vous XD Présence des thèmes du suicide et de l'euthanasie.

**Note de l'auteur :** N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir et puis j'aime bien papoter !

**Résumé :** Sherlock Holmes est atteint d'un cancer du pancréas en stade terminale. Il ne lui reste plus que quelques mois à vivre. Ce journal est l'histoire de ces derniers jours de souffrance, de joie et de désespoir. Ce journal est la dernière trace du meilleur détective de tous les temps.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

**Prologue : Premiers symptômes**

Tout avait commencé par une douleur persistante dans le bas du dos. John lui avait pourtant dit que ce n'était rien de grave, qu'il avait peut-être simplement fait un faux mouvement et qu'il fallait juste qu'il se repose. Puis il y avait eu cette tâche jaunâtre, remplaçant le blanc de ses yeux progressivement. C'est ce qui avait mis la puce à l'oreille de John Watson. Sherlock Holmes se souvenait l'avoir vu l'air grave, le dévisageant comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis trois semaines.

Sherlock avait tout de suite vu que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il n'était pas dupe. Il connaissait son ami depuis des années maintenant. Et cette attitude n'était pas normale. John lui donna simplement rendez-vous au cabinet le lendemain, où il aurait plus de matériel. Le détective avait simplement grogné de mécontentement. Rien que l'idée de devoir quitter son lit lui déplaisait. Il avait pourtant obéis, sans réelle motivation. Et un appel de Mycroft le menaçant de le porter jusqu'au cabinet s'il ne bougeait pas ses fesses.

John l'avait fait s'asseoir sur une table. Puis il l'avait diagnostiqué, tournant, reprenant ses constances encore et toujours. Et il tremblait. Après bien dix minutes, il reposa son stéthoscope, et il vit cette lueur dans ses yeux. Celle qui annonçait que quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas.

« Depuis quand est-ce que tu n'as pas mangé Sherlock ? finit-il par demander, la voix tremblante.

- Depuis une semaine. Peut être plus. Mais je le fais tout le temps ça. John. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

John se plaça face à lui, et lui posa les deux mains sur les épaules. Sherlock continuait de le dévisager, une boule se formant doucement dans son ventre. Il détestait cette atmosphère pesante. Il voulait simplement rentrer, sauter dans son canapé et dormir jusqu'à la semaine prochaine. Et ce serait un minimum. John se frotta le visage, ses yeux avaient rougis. Ca ne pouvait qu'être mauvais signe cette fois, Sherlock en était certain.

« La perte d'appétit, la tâche, ton mal de dos… Sherlock, ça… ça correspond aux symptômes du cancer du pancréas. On doit aller te faire faire des examens le plus rapidement possible. Ca peut être bénin. Ou ça peut être bien pire. Je vais prendre rendez-vous. »

Sherlock était resté sans bouger, la bouche entrouverte. Ca lui avait fait un réel choc. Et l'angoisse commença à monter lorsque John lui annonça qu'il avait rendez-vous le soir même, et qu'il fallait prévenir Mycroft.

Quelques heures plus tard, les deux frères, John et le cardiologue étaient dans une petite salle. Ce dernier semblait serein, calme, bien que Sherlock ne put s'empêcher de faire quelques remarques sur sa psychorigidité et sa liaison avec son assistante. Puis il dut s'allonger pour le scanner. Les pires minutes de toute sa vie. Puis il les reçu de nouveau. Et le diagnostic tombe.

« Monsieur Holmes, commença t-il, hésitant, en regardant Sherlock. J'ai bien peur que vous ne soyez atteint d'un cancer du pancréas. En temps normal, nous aurions pu l'opérer, pour retirer un bout. Le problème, c'est que le cancer a déjà atteint la tête et le corps du pancréas. C'est inopérable. »

Le monde sembla tomber sur les épaules de Sherlock. Mais ce ne fut pas le premier à réagir. Contre toute attente, ce fut Mycroft qui craqua. Il claqua un poing sur la table et quitta la pièce en claquant la porte, effrayant un peu plus Sherlock qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Il avait conscience de la gravité de la situation. John lui avait pris la main, voyant son regard perdu dans le vide.

« Combien de temps ? demanda Sherlock, tremblant.

- Tout dépend des personnes, de votre entourage et…

- Combien de temps ? répéta Sherlock, la voix enrouée par l'émotion.

- Entre six et dix mois. Ca peut être plus, ça peut être moins. »

Sherlock recula sur sa chaise. Il tremblait de tous ses membres cette fois. John également. Et il se détestait. Il se détestait pour avoir découvert ses signes. Bien qu'il sache qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire, que ça aurait fini par se voir. Il voulait que cette journée ne soit qu'un cauchemar et qu'il se réveille. Tout de suite.

« Nous allons vous traiter, reprit le cardiologue. Ca va être un traitement lourd et long. Toutes les semaines vous allez devoir passer plusieurs heures dans notre service de chimiothérapie. On fera tout notre possible pour vous assurer la survie la plus longue possible.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que ça me fasse ?! hurla le détective. Je vais mourir ! Peu importe les traitements, je finirais toujours par mourir ! »

Ces deux dernières phrases firent un choc à John. Les larmes se mirent à couler de son côté. Mais il resta près de lui.

Le compte à rebours été lancé.


	2. 24 Novembre 2014

24 Novembre 2014.

Cher Journal,

N'est-ce pas totalement stupide de se confier à un vulgaire carnet dénué de tout sentiment, d'humanité et même de parole ? De toute évidence, John pense penser le contraire, puisqu'il m'a demandé –ordonné- de le faire. Il paraît que ça va me permettre d'extérioriser ce que je pense.

Ce que je pense ? J'ai un cancer. Je vais mourir dans quelques mois. Je ne l'avais pas vu venir. Et je dois être « courageux ». Il est de coutume de se présenter pas vrai ? Je m'appelle Sherlock Holmes, j'ai 38 ans, je suis un sociopathe de très haut niveau, mais plus pour très longtemps puisque je suis de toute évidence condamné à mourir. La nouvelle s'est déjà répandue partout, journaux, télévision. Des journalistes ont même fait irruption dans ma chambre ce matin pour une interview. Heureusement que Mycroft était là pour les envoyer paître avec la menace d'un procès s'il ne fichait pas le camp dans les dix secondes.

Je suis toujours à l'hôpital. Je m'ennuie à mourir. Je n'ai pas le droit d'enquêter, ni de regarder la télévision, ni même de téléphoner parce que les ondes du scanner ne se sont pas dissipées et que ça pourrait empirer la chose. Même John m'a abandonné. Parce que l'heure des visites étaient terminées. Ca ne change rien. Il m'a laissé tout seul et je lui en veux pour ça. Et en plus on refuse de m'offrir une tasse de thé. Donc, à défaut d'autre chose, « j'extériorise » ce que je pense.

Je sais à quoi pensait John en m'offrant ce carnet. Il veut que je laisse une trace dans le monde. C'est pour ça qu'il m'oblige à écrire. Alors voilà. John Hamish Watson, si tu lis ces lignes, c'est que, premièrement, je serai probablement mort, et secondement, tu as l'intention de le publier. C'est non. Je refuse que tu ne publie ne serait-ce qu'un mot de ce qui se trouve dans ce journal. C'est ma vie, et uniquement la mienne, elle n'intéresse personne, et certainement pas ces poissons rouges de la télévision. Je refuse que ma vie termine dans une reconstitution bidon avec un Moriarty en papier carton ou des images pornographiques. Regarde ce qu'ont fait les « fans » sur nous deux sur Tumblr.

Tout le monde s'inquiète pour moi. Un peu trop d'ailleurs. Des fleurs sont en train de s'entasser devant Baker Street et dans ma chambre. Ce n'est pas réellement comme si j'étais déjà mort. Ou même mourrant. Je vais bien, je me porte à merveille, et je ne comprends pas cette obstination pour ma mort. Ce ne sont que des humains à près tout, je n'exige pas réellement des miracles de leur part.

Il est déjà minuit. Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Je ne veux pas dormir. Ni faire quoi que ce soit. Même le repas ne m'inspirait pas confiance. Il paraît que c'est normal la perte d'appétit. C'est probablement ce qui va me tuer, l'anorexie, bien avant le cancer. Ils m'ont mis sur la liste d'attente pour trouver un donneur. C'est la seule chance de me sauver. Le seul problème, c'est que j'ai eu le malheur d'hériter du groupe sanguin le plus rare à trouver, le O+. Et en plus le donneur doit être mort depuis moins de dix minutes et dans un hôpital. Sans bien sûr oublier que la greffe est mortelle dans trois cas sur quatre. Je suis vraiment chanceux.

Mycroft n'est pas compatible. Heureusement. Il aurait été capable de se suicider pour me donner son pancréas. Ou de tuer quelqu'un. Comble de l'ironie, Moriarty était O+. Quel dommage qu'il soit déjà mort. Je pense que Mycroft a déjà averti mes parents. Ils vont se mettre à pleurer en s'apitoyant sur leur sort. Et m'envoyer des fleurs, comme tous les poissons rouges de cette ville. Et puis quoi ? Quand je serais mort, ils se diront qu'ils ont toujours Mycroft et ils arrêteront de vouloir à tout prix me voir tout réussir dans la vie. Et ils m'oublieront. Comme ils ont oublié Barbe Rouge, parce que c'est dans l'ordre des choses.

Enfin de compte, peut-être devrais-je aller dormir. Demain j'ai ma première chimiothérapie, pour stopper l'avancée du monstre qui pousse en moi. J'ai surtout envie de retourner chez moi. Retourner chez moi, sauter dans mon canapé et ne plus jamais le quitter. Je veux mourir dans ce canapé. C'est ce qu'on verra.

Bonne nuit.


	3. 25 Novembre 2014

_Merci à , Au Clos-Lupin, Donnegail et Jehanne Aurelianis pour les reviews, ça m'a fait plaisir :D J'espère que cette nouvelle petite journée vous plaira ! Je vais essayer de poster tous les dimanches, comme ça il y aura un peu de suspens ! Bisouilles !_

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

25 Novembre 2014.

Cher Journal,

Une nouvelle journée à l'hôpital. J'ai fait ma première chimiothérapie ce matin. C'était long. Et je n'avais toujours pas le droit à la télévision. Alors j'ai dormi. Assez longtemps pour que, en me réveillant, on m'apporte le repas du midi. C'était de la purée. Si le terme purée correspondait bien à cette bouillie immonde aux édulcorants que John affirmait être de la carotte.

Il est venu me voir pendant sa pause du midi. Pour m'obliger à manger, sous peine de me nourrir lui-même à la cuillère. De toute façon, ça n'y a rien changé. J'ai tout revomi dans l'après-midi. Et j'avais raison sur le point des édulcorants. Je ne l'ai pas dit à John, quand il est revenu au soir, pour ne pas trop l'inquiéter. En plus il avait ramené Mary et Charlotte, ma nièce. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me voit dans cet état. Elle n'avait même pas un an, ça lui serait facile de m'oublier. C'est dans des moments comme ça que l'on se rend compte qu'on s'attache trop aux choses. Aux gens. A tous ceux qui nous entourent. Il y a très longtemps maintenant, j'envisageai de prendre un chien comme colocataire. Peut-être aurais-je dû, dans le fond. Ca aurait été beaucoup plus simple.

John m'a dit que Gravin –est-ce Gravin ?- voulait me voir, mais qu'il ne venait pas parce qu'il n'oserait pas me regarder dans les yeux. Vous savez ces phrases qu'on ne devrait pas vous dire mais que l'on dit quand même juste pour vous faire culpabiliser ? C'est l'exemple type. Je n'ai pas fait exprès d'attraper un cancer. Comme je n'ai pas fait exprès de provoquer la mort de Moriarty. Les Watson sont restés jusqu'à la fermeture des visites, et je me suis retrouvé seul de nouveau.

Pas pour très longtemps cela dit. Mon médecin est venu me voir. Il m'a prescrit des antidouleurs pour mon dos et une dizaine de cachets à prendre tous les jours. Pour mettre toutes les chances de mon côté soi-disant. Et, le plus important de tout, il me donna enfin l'autorisation d'utiliser les appareils électroniques.

J'ai passé ma soirée sur internet à chercher des informations sur mon monstre intérieur. Ca sonne toujours mieux que cancer, pas vrai ? Je n'ai rien appris de réellement utile, si ce n'est qu'il va définitivement me tuer. J'ai exactement 0,0105678% de chance d'en réchapper. Autant dire même pas 1%. Et même avec la greffe il y aura des séquelles de toute façon, comme une paralysie partielle. A quoi bon alors ? Mourir avec le cancer ou mourir handicapé, je ne vois pas ce que ça change. Autant mourir dans le calme. Non, en fait, je ne veux pas mourir. Je ne suis pas prêt pour ça, pas encore. Encore moins en sachant dans quel état je serais dans les derniers jours.

Enfin, il y eut ce coup de fil de Mycroft. Et devinez quoi ? Il l'a dit aux parents. Ils viennent demain avec un gros bouquet de fleurs. Il y a vraiment des fois où je déteste avoir raison. D'après mon frère, je pourrais rentrer avant la fin de la semaine. Mais j'irais soi chez John, soi à la maison, pour qu'on puisse me « surveiller ». Je veux simplement rentrer chez moi, pourquoi personne ne veut comprendre ?

Par ailleurs, il devrait revoir leurs termes médicaux. « Observation » implique d'être observé, pas vrai ? Il n'y a pas un chien dans le couloir. Je pourrais me sauver qu'ils ne s'en apercevraient que demain matin, alors que j'aurais déjà quitté Londres depuis longtemps. Dommage que les antidouleurs ne fassent pas encore effets et que j'aie encore des vertiges, j'aurais bien tenté l'expérience. Juste pour leur prouver que je continuerai très bien à vivre sans que l'on me rabâche que je vais mourir toutes les trente secondes.

Ma boîte mail déborde d'affaires non-résolues et de message d'affection. J'ai même reçu une publicité pour les pompes funèbres. Je ne suis pas une poupée que l'on peut traîner ici et là. Et je veux me faire incinérer.

Joyeusement,

SH.


	4. 26 Novembre 2014

_Coucou bande de gens :D Désolé pour ce retard, j'ai eu un début de semaine chargé, vive la philo \o/ Il risque d'ailleurs d'y avoir également un peu de retard pour le prochain chapitre, à cause de cette foutue philo par ailleurs. Mais bon, il y a le BAC à la fin, donc j'peux pas zapper x) Merci à Saku-Chan06, laptiteannaelle, Jeheanne Aureliannis et Donnegail pour leurs petits commentaires qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir :D J'espère que cette nouvelle petite journée vous plaira !_

26 Novembre 2014.

Cher Journal,

Le pire est passé. Mes parents sont enfin partis. Ils sont arrivés ce matin, avec Mycroft, et un énorme bouquet de fleurs. Je l'ai entassé avec les autres sur le meuble télé. Il paraît qu'ils ont une pièce remplie de bouquet de fleurs pour moi à l'hôpital. Qu'est-ce que je vais en faire sérieusement ? Et je n'ose même pas imaginer celle qui s'accumule à Baker Street. Mrs Hudson va certainement me faire payer la facture d'eau pour toutes celles qu'il aura fallu arroser. Bref. J'arrive à remarcher à peu près normalement, j'en ai profité pour passer deux bonnes heures dans la douche ce matin, pour me décrasser. J'ai repéré une tâche jaune, le long de ma cuisse, un des symptômes auquel je vais devoir m'habituer...

C'est là que je les aient vu, depuis la fenêtre, dans leur horrible petite voiture rose que Mycroft leur avait offert à Noël, qui détruit les yeux de n'importe qui ayant le malheur de poser les yeux dessus. Ma mère était déjà en train de pleurer en rentrant dans ma chambre. J'ai arrêté de compter les "Oh mon Dieu je t'aime" à cent. Je sais que Mycroft a continué lui, baillant dans son coin à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Un vrai pot de fleurs.

A la base, ils ne devaient rester que deux petites heures. Je me suis simplement enfermé dans mon palais mental, au calme, là où ils ne viendraient pas m'embêter. Et il a fallu que Mycroft remarque que j'étais plus pâle que d'habitude, alors qu'il n'avait pas sorti un mot depuis son arrivée. Et voilà, impossible de les arrêter de parler. Je suis presque sûr qu'il l'a fait exprès. Il était dans un coin de la chambre, me souriant sadiquement, feignant de lire un livre. Il jubilait ce salaud.

Et pendant ce temps, ma mère me parlait de ses recettes de clafoutis, de chatons, de mon père, de ma relation avec Mycroft qui se dégradait, par ailleurs, ce dernier surveillait mes réponses avec un peu trop d'attention. La seule fois où j'ai évoqué mon monstre intérieur, ma mère a fondu en larmes, et mon père m'a dit de me taire. Réduit au silence alors que je suis la principale victime dans cette affaire.

Bien sûr, je ne me suis pas laissé faire. Juste un petit "de toute façon, quand je serai mort, plus personne ne me dira de me taire", et ma mère qui refond une fois de plus en larmes, hurlant que je ne l'aimais pas, et elle a quitté la chambre dans le même état, suivi de mon père. Dans le fond, Mycroft a raison, les sentiments ne sont pas un avantages, ils ne font que souffrir.

Et je ne vous parle même pas du savon que ce dernier m'a passé juste après leur départ. Comme quand j'avais encore six ans. J'avais pris l'habitude de sécher les cours. C'était tous les jours la même chose. Mycroft me déposait, je me cachais le temps qu'il s'en aille, derrière un muret assez haut, et après je partais me balader en ville. Un matin, je suis sorti un peu trop tôt, je me dirigeais vers l'épicerie quand il m'a bondit dessus. J'ai passé les pires dix minutes de toute ma vie. Quand on est gosse, on se croit intouchable. C'est toujours douloureux quand on se fait prendre. Il m'a traîné à l'école en me vociférant dessus. Mais il n'a rien dit aux parents. Il m'a juste fait promettre de ne plus recommencer, un câlin et c'était fini.

Pourquoi j'ai raconté ça ? Parce que Mycroft a changé. Moi aussi, certes. Nos relations sont tendues en ce moment, elle est très loin l'époque où je pouvais parler librement avec lui, en le considérant comme mon grand-frère. Maintenant, nos engueulades sont froides, les enjeux ont changé également. Je ne suis plus un enfant, pas plus que je ne le considère encore aujourd'hui réellement comme mon frère. Il n'est plus rien d'autre qu'un connaissance, on se cache derrière des masques pour éviter les affrontements, rien de plus. Je ne peux pas lui pardonner de m'avoir abandonné, il y a bien longtemps, pour ses études chéries.

Mycroft m'a reproché mon comportement envers mes parents, jusque là, rien de bien nouveau. Puis il m'a dit que si personne n'était à mon chevet dans mes derniers jours, je n'aurais plus qu'à m'en prendre à moi-même. Et il est parti.

Ces paroles m'ont hantées tout le reste de la journée. Peut-être n'était-ce pas plus mal, dans le fond. Si je disparais alors que mes relations ce sont éloignées, le passage à autre chose se fera plus simplement. Mais je sais d'avance que je n'en aurais pas le courage. Parce que je ne peux pas faire ça à John, à Charlotte, même à Lestrade ou Molly, dans le fond.

John est venu me voir d'ailleurs, dans la soirée. Il n'est pas resté longtemps. Mais je me suis confié à lui. Beaucoup. On a décidé que quand je sortirais après-demain, j'irais chez lui et Mary. Dans le cas contraire, il se pourrait que je tue Mycroft. Puis lui aussi est reparti, pour s'occuper de sa famille.

Qui sait, tout s'effacera peut-être demain.

Bonne nuit,

SH.


	5. 27 Novembre 2014

_Coucou bande de gens ! Merci à Saku-chan06 et corny7098 pour les reviews, c'est gentil. J'ai décidé de faire un roulement entre mes trois fictions Sherlock, un chapitre Happy Family Reunion, un chapitre The Last Day et un chapitre Do not cry for me. Ca mettre un peu plus de régularité dans tout mon bordel x) Bref ! Sans plus tarder, le prochain chapitre !_

27 Novembre 2014.

Cher Lanruoj,

Je me suis dit qu'écrire « Cher Journal » chaque jour finirait par me lasser. Donc voilà. Dernier jour d'hôpital. Demain, à midi, je serais enfin libre de quitter cette foutue chambre qui sent la rose en putréfaction. La télévision ne marche plus, elle a planté au milieu d'un documentaire sur l'Egypte Antique. Je ne l'ai pas dit aux infirmières, elles finiront bien par le découvrir entre deux ramassages de pétales de fleurs, celles qui jonchent le sol de partout. Etonnamment, celles du bouquet de mes parents sont les plus nombreuses. A croire qu'ils ont une fois de plus fait passer l'argent avec moi. Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai l'habitude. D'après John, je marche de mieux en mieux, sans béquilles, parce que monsieur veut que je réussisse à me débrouiller tout seul. De toute manière, je ne les aime pas. Elles me donnent l'air d'un de ces vieux qui marche dans la rue, avec leur déambulateur, juste devant le taxi, alors qu'une bombe est sur le point d'exploser quelque part dans Londres.

Mycroft a téléphoné tout à l'heure, pour excuser l'attitude des parents. Bien sûr, il ne s'est pas excusé, lui. Pourquoi le ferait-il ? Il ne l'a jamais fait en trente-sept ans, y compris après avoir provoqué ma « mort ». Certes, il était prévenu, mais c'est lui qui a tout fait foiré avec Moriarty, pas moi. Pas totalement. Je lui en veux aussi un peu de m'avoir envoyé en Russie. En quelques semaines, je me suis fais kidnappé trois fois, torture dix fois plus et on m'a cassé quatre des doigts de ma main gauche. Mais d'après lui, c'était un « mal nécessaire ». Il y a vraiment des jours où je me demande comment j'arrive encore à l'appeler « frère ». Probablement comme Noël. Une tradition ennuyeuse à mourir mais difficilement évitable.

Il veut venir me récupérer demain. Il faut que je trouve un moyen de fuir avant, je ne lui ai pas dit que je pars chez John et pas à la maison. Je n'ai pas plus prévenu John par ailleurs. Ce n'est pas grave. Des yeux de cocker, de jolis mots et il me prendra avec lui. Parce qu'il est bien connu qu'il est incapable de me résister, voir que je suis « en couple » avec lui, dans certains journaux. Il y en a même un qui a dit que John m'aimait tellement qu'il en était tombé à la renverse, avec une photo à l'appui. John s'était juste vautré sur le sol, parce qu'il n'avait pas vu la marche… Et je l'ai aidé à se relever, tout simplement. Les êtres humains ont vraiment une imagination bizarre des fois. Je ne sais même pas comment sont nées toutes ces rumeurs de couple sur lui et moi. C'est ridicule. John est un ami, mon meilleur ami certes, ça ne veut pas pour autant dire que je suis gay. D'ailleurs, si vous voulez vraiment savoir, je suis asexuel. Donc non, il ne se passera jamais rien entre lui et moi.

Aujourd'hui, c'était frites. Elles n'étaient pas cuites, pas plus que le steak qui l'accompagnait. Je pense que c'est une vengeance de l'infirmière en chef. Je lui ai dit que son petit copain la trompait. Avec un homme. Et il s'est avéré que c'était vrai. Il faut bien passer le temps non ? J'ai passé une bonne journée à résoudre des petits pépins, des enquêtes faciles, celles de niveau 1, 2 et 3, qui ne nécessitent pas une intervention direct. J'ai envoyé toutes les autres sur liste d'attente. J'ai reçu de nombreux messages de soutien, pleins de « bisous baveux » et autres sortes de marques d'affection. Je n'ai même pas pris le temps de les lire. Directement à la corbeille, sans aucune forme de pitié.

John a encore ramené la petite, en fin d'après-midi. Il m'a dit qu'un enfant pouvait me redonner le sourire. Elle n'a fais que pleurer, et Papa a un peu de mal avec sa fille, j'ai donc dû la bercer pour qu'elle se taise enfin et que je puisse avoir un peu de repos. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je ne lui ai pas demandé de me prendre demain. Ce n'est pas comme si je suis timide. Certainement ma stupidité qui reprend le dessus, elle a tendance à beaucoup se manifester ces derniers-temps. Si ce n'est pas depuis toujours. Que voulez-vous, l'intelligence n'était pas comprise dans mon kit de naissance, il a fallu la travailler pour en arriver là. Et bientôt, très bientôt, elle ne me servira plus à rien.

Je serai mort, si vous n'avez pas suivi.

Haut les cœurs.

SH.


End file.
